Yes, Anything
by MaeSilverpaws1
Summary: It's interesting what you find when you spy through the hedgerows.


Petunia Dursley would never normally ever set foot in a neighborhood like this. Privet Drive was as upper class as she ever wanted to be. The middle of the middle class with it's perfect little gardens and their perfect little families. All but her family, her family was not her husband her son and herself. It also had that boy in it. The one that had been dropped so not normally on her perfect doorstep so many years ago. Having that boy in her house made them different in their perfectly normal world. Then throw in that boy's abnormalities and so much for her perfect middle of the middle class family.

How that boy ever got himself invited to such an upper class neighborhood was beyond her. A friend from school he said, like that boy even had friends. The telephone was always ringing for her son and he was always getting posts too. That boy never received a call and he only ever received one piece of post. Petunia shuddered remembering how that catastrophe had ended.

Peering through the back hedgerow Petunia was amazed at the normal teenage summer afternoon she could spy, no wait observe. That boy and some tall skinny red haired boy were chasing a football while a pretty girl with a bushy ponytail sat in a chair laughing at their attempts at controlling the ball.

That boy must have used his abnormality on them. Petunia used her keen sense of observation to prove just that to herself and was surprised at what she saw. The red haired boy's clothes were out of date and slightly raggedy but what startled Petunia the most was the stick just peeking out of the boy's rather large back pocket.

Of course That Boy had one sticking out of his back pocket, but wait those weren't the clothes the boy usually wore at home. Those were new trainers and the shorts were new too and fit his waist. He must have forced the family that lives here to somehow buy him new clothes. Wait til she got that boy home she would give him a piece of her mind. Petunia would have to wash the new clothes and return them to the family with a check and letter of apology. She would make sure that boy worked off every shilling too. Petunia continued to spy, no wait carefully observe, the trio when she noticed the title of the book the girl was ignoring in favor of laughing and flirting practically throwing herself at the two boys. Advanced Potions & Runes: combining potions & runes for strong magic.  Petunia gasped the girl was one of them too.

Petunia shook hr head and turned from the hedgerow. A small terrified squeak left her throat as she took in the sight before her. The oddest creature stood there it was approximately the height of a 5 or 6 yr old child but had long skinny arms and legs with eyes almost as round and large as tennis balls and long floppy ears. Before Petunia could properly react the creature raised his hand snapped his fingers and clearly and calmly stated, "You shall not spy on Harry Potter and his friends."

In less then a blink of an eye Petunia was landing not so gracefully on her own livingroom settee. For the briefest of seconds Petunia remembered the odd little creature ad the scene in the back garden that was happening halfway across London, but then she shook her head and wondered why she was sitting in her livingroom, in the middle of the afternoon. After all her husband and son would be home soon and they would be hungry. Wait wasn't there someone else that lived here too, she wondered briefly. No of course not, just her husband, her son and herself in their perfectly normal, perfectly middle class, perfect family. Petunia headed to the kitchen to start the perfect dinner.

Across town Hermione Granger looked away from her two friends to see Dobby the house elf enter her back garden through the hedgerow.

"Is there a problem, Dobby? She inquired.

"No, no problem Miss Grangey. Dobby took care of everything."  
>"Thank you Dobby. Just please be careful you aren't seen. Would you like to sit with me and watch the boys make fools of themselves?" she asked patting the chair next to hers.<p>

"Yes, Dobby would like that very much Miss Grangey." He said sitting next to Hermione to watch the boys run/ Dobby smiled happily. He loved his new odd little family and would do anything to keep them safe and happy. Swinging his legs like a happy child Dobby nodded his head causing his ears to flop a bit. "Yes, anything."


End file.
